cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Blazing Sword, Fides
Monthly Bushiroad (October 2016 Issue) Fides is a legendary sword of which name is carved on the histories in both the Realm of Deities and the Realm of Men. It is also called the "Lost Sword". All of its owners, living in different generations, take the name "Fides", and this tradition was said to be the cause of the user of "Blaster Armament" bearing the name of the armament. The last owner of Fides possesses the strongest and most beautiful swordsman among all, and it is his existence that spreads the fame of Fides from the Holy Nation to the entire world. Supposedly, Fides was lost in the incident, but the truth is that it wasn't. Hit by Fenrir's magic, the self-protection mana in the sword lost control. The clash of two massive mana blew the sword into the gap of spacetime. It is destiny that brought Fides, floating in the gap, to "Chronojet Dragon" when the latter was investigating "Demiurge". Now, transcending time and space, the legendary sword is in the hands of its new owner. "The Lost Fides", Recorded in the Histories of the Realm of Deities and the Realm of Men "Fides"---it is the legendary sword, said to be forged when the deity of smithing descended to the Realm of Men as a gift to his swordsman friend. The legendary sword, despite being in the Realm of Men, was well-praised even in the history of the Realm of Deities, but it was lost from Cray due to an incident that happened millennia ago. The culprit was "Fenrir", a warmonger who was imprisoned in jail in the Realm of Deities for his many crimes. Seeking a fight with the owner of Fides in that generation, who was praised as the "godlike knight", Fenrir escaped the jail. He teleported to the Realm of Men without permission, and defeated the owner of Fides after fighting for three days and three nights. Details were unknown, but it is said that Fenrir killed the owner of Fides and destroyed the sword after the fight. Fenrir's mana depleted in the long full-throttle battle, and was captured by deities pursuing him. For his crime, Fenrir was prohibited to return to his homeland, and was sealed in the Realm of Men for a long time. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (October 2016 Issue) Blazing Light, Shines in the Blue Sky "This is Felax, Assistant Aide-de-camp from the Holy Nation's First Regular Army 'Royal Paladin'... don't laugh. I know this doesn't fit me." It had been more than ten hours since the "Idea-drones" appeared in the sky of Cray and attacked all nations. "I'm now outside the Ruined Site. The barrier-woman mentioned in the report is not here. From magic detected a while ago, that should be due to a feint attack from the ground troop." No matter how many colossi were defeated, new colossi showed up. The seemingly numberless army of colossi put all defending troops at a disadvantage. "I know, the real mission of the escort troop is to wait here." But, there were exceptional beings in Cray, like "Chronojet Dragon" of "Gear Chronicle" and "Messiah" known as One Who Creates. If the defending troops could get help from them, there was a high chance to change the tide.---And, "Oh, I'll contact you later. If there's the retreat sign, call me." Humans still have hope. A lost hope more dependable than the power of deities. "Report is complete. Seems I cannot follow any more. That's not something I want to accept..." The knight, "Felax", turned his head, then lowered his gaze deeply. Although his staunch personality was easily mistaken, he is in fact a potential commander who can assess the situation and make decisions reasonably. That is why he understood more than anyone else, that if he followed his superior, he would do nothing but become a burden. "We"ll leave that to you, Mr. Al." The last hope of humans, the strongest knight of Cray---"Altmile", nodded and responded. "The ground troop will be led by Livarot, for he had picked the worst lot." "...That is. Really, if I had known I can't accept the current, I would have stayed on the ground and fought those colossi." Although Felax was laughing, he tightened his fists so much that blood spilled out from his palm. And Altmile pretended he didn't see it. "Oh good Assistant Aide-de-camp, please don't make a mess too big to settle." "Hey, don't call me like that." After the two knights said farewell by hitting fists, Altmile turned back from Felax, and unsheathed his swords. Felax, sensing the change of air, fell back greatly and made orders to the other soldiers waiting in the back. "All of you, leave the Captain!" Making sure that all soldiers were far enough from him, Altmile pierced the ground with his sword. The ground pierced by the sword cracked, and from the crack a light pillar shone on and wrapped Altmile, changing his form. "---Penetrate, Tri-scale!" The tips of the two swords cut open the light pillar, and the shockwave opened a big hole on the Ruined Site's surface. He moved the communication device embedded with magic jewels near his mouth, and made an official, yet filled with unyielding willpower, announcement. "First Knight of Holy Nation First Regular Army 'Royal Paladin', Altmile, entering the inner part of the Ruined Site now." Felax unwillingly gazed after Altmile flew into the Ruined Site. But he turned to the soldiers behind him soon after making a deep breath, with his usual fearless smile. "Okay, the mission of the escort troop ends here!" No soldier moved away. They were elites chosen as members of the escort troop, and they knew Felax still had something to say. Watching their response, Felax's smile widened. "Now is our free time! Make a not-so-big mess as you like! Enjoy the fun like those guys staying on the ground!" His words triggered cheers everywhere. "Great---!" "Danius! Don't yell near my ears!" "Pil! This time I'm sure to win! Let's compete to see how many enemies one can defeat!" "You... thinking of something like competition, how rash you are!" At that moment, Felax interrupted mercilessly. "But, none of you are allowed to fight alone! Pil, Danius, you two must fight in a group." ""Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!"" Neglecting the duo's rejection, Felax approached the nearest patrolling small Idea-drone. Sensing his approach, the enemy returned with an uppercut. (Leave this place to us, and in exchange,) Although the Idea-drone is small compared to the others, it is still several times bigger than Felax. However, Felax blocked the attack with the back of his sword, and charged towards the breast armour of the Idea-drone, stabbing his sword into one of the lines on the armour and destroying the Idea-drone's core. (We'll leave the world to you, Mr. Al!) The knight left without giving one more glance to the destroyed Idea-drone, and charged towards the next target. In another scene, Altmile tried to enter the innermost part of the Ruined Site as swiftly as possible, but, (That's strange, I can't sense any intention of attack.) After entering the Ruined Site, he encountered no Idea-drone or enemies. This raised his alertness, and he lowered his speed. (Is it a lure...?) Nonetheless, there were many destroyed parts on the road. He could think that was the doing of someone. (What is---) Just at that moment, "---!?" Suddenly, (How can it be...?) A threatening thrill passed through all veins of Altmile. (What is that...?) He halted his movement, and the source of the thrill showed up. "Hey, I've waited for you for so long." The road was blocked by a hill of colossi's bodies. At the top of the hill, an insane beast sat cross-legged. "Altmile." "...Fenrir." ---- "Hihihi, I'm so happ'. You've come, as I expecte'." That was not Fenrir's usual crazy laugh, but a smile that could make one's flesh creep. And, more importantly, (What is this mana...) The amount of mana was enormous, totally overshadowing what Altmile had seen in the past. An exceptional amount of mana leaked from Fenrir's eye behind an eye pad, and made everything near Fenrir like blurred by heat haze. Cold sweats dropped from all parts of Altmile's body. "Why---" "Why am I here? Don't make obvious questions." "...Instead of a crisis that may lead to the planet's destruction, you dare prioritize a battle that serves no purpose but your own desire?" Seeing Altmile with an angry stare, Fenrir finally made his usual cruel laugh. "Hahahaha! Isn't that a must? I, just want to fight you! To destroy you, the strongest knight in full condition, by my own hand---" Fenrir spluttered in excitement, and slapped on the remnants around him. "---To prove that I'm the strongest being!" "This is the last time... let us fight with pleasure until one of us dies! Altmile!" ---- "Who are you!?" At that moment, one could heard Danius's voice in confusion outside the Ruined Site. Instead of a colossus, his blades were pointing at a boy of similar age. "I am Gelgja." The boy declared his name in a serious way while he was releasing chains in a strange shape. Danius strained every nerve to dodge the chains, which would immobilize him should he make one mistake. "Stop that! Our enemies should be the colossi, the enemies of all living in Cray!" "This is Lord Fenrir's order. To eliminate all who would stand in his way." Danius is not the only one who was fighting an assassin under Fenrir's command. "Wait! Let's talk..." Pil used her sword and defensive magic to block a stone stake. The fast-moving stone stake was bigger than her, and one hit could cost her her life. "Please hear... my words!" "I have nothing to speak with you." Although Pil delivered a full-power attack at the stone-stake-man "Thviti", but her sword was bound by the chain connected to the stake, and she was tossed away with her sword. Pil lost her consciousness when her body hit a wall, and Thviti went to assist Gelgja. "Ornas! Stop that stone-stake jerk!" Although Felax would like to give orders to the other knights, he couldn't do so because he was also fighting an assassin. "Looking elsewhere in the magical barrier of me, Gjoll... will cost you your life." The massive boulder floating next to Gjoll attracted objects like a whirlpool. As Felax was almost attached to the boulder, "I haven't looked elsewhere, you see?" His form disappeared, and delivered a slash on Gjoll's right shoulder. The blade of the crescent sword left a trail of blood. "An illusion, isn't it? Quite competent you are." "I seldom use magic in usual cases because it doesn't suit me. But today is an exception, that is." ---- Outside the Ruined Site were fierce struggles, but a fiercer struggle was in the Ruined Site. "OraOraOraOraOraOra! What're you doing, Altmile!!" "Gu..." But this battle was one-sided. In front of the overwhelming Fenrir, Altmile could do nothing but to barely protect himself. The attacks of the beast were too heavy to be fully parried. "Ora!!" "Kaargh!" One of Altmile's two swords was shattered by Fenrir's continuous attack. The aftershock blew Altmile on a rock wall. "Tri-scale... the power of the future is..." "Hey, are you weaker than before? Or have I become too strong!? That spoils my pleasure!" Altmile was shocked by the gap between Fenrir's and his power, and seeing Altmile, Fenrir smiled in pleasure. "You have something up your sleeve, don't you? A trump card, or something like that. You've prepared for this long, just use it." (Trump... card...?) Hearing that, Altmile finally recalled. Before his departure, he has received a "Treasured Sword" from "Uluru", the messenger of "Gear Chronicle". ---- In the early morning before the escort troop departed. "It has been a long time since we last met, Sir Altmile." In the dormitory, Altmile was not shocked by the suddenly appeared "Uluru", but his response was not as calm as it was in the past. "It's you. Sorry, but there's no time to waste on pleasantries. If you have any---" "I understand clearly. And that is why I have come to help you, under the instruction of my master." "---What?" "I came to deliver this to you." In front of the surprised Altmile, Uluru opened a small hole in space, and took out a treasured sword from it. "My master, Lord Chronojet Dragon, instructed me to deliver this object to you." "What's this...?" "According to the words of my master, this is a lost relic which existed in the Sanctuary in the past." "A relic lost from the Sanctuary..." "I heard that this treasured sword had been drifting in the gap of spacetime for aeons, and thus it was influenced by the power of time." Altmile looked at the sword for a while, but he decided to wrap it in a piece of long cloth. Because the sword had no sheath, he wrapped the sword with the cloth in multiple layers, so as to carry the sword with him. (Although I'm not going to rely on such an uncertain factor... but this sword doesn't seem ordinary.) "Then, I'll take it." ---- "Ora! Show somethin' to satisfy me!" (I cannot but make a bet...) Altmile moved his hand to the cloth-wrapped sword on his waist. Fenrir showed a smile of pleasure. "Hey, look at that. You do have something hidden." In front of the self-assured Fenrir, Altmile removed the wrapping carefully. But, when seeing the thing inside the wrapping, Fenrir's facial expression grew denser. "...Hey, jerk. Where did you find that?" Altmile was wrapped by thrill and cold sweat. (Hmm!? What's that, his air--) That was not the same "rage" that Fenrir showed when he acted like a ferocious beast. "I asked you, where did you find that?" Fenrir walked. One step after one step. Slow, and heavy, like the ground itself would be shattered under his feet. "Answer me immediately." Under this aura, Altmile felt strong fear. "I said---" Altmile couldn't move, like he was bound by something. He would be torn at the next moment. "---answer me immediately!" But, the beast's claw could not touch Altmile, and was shattered in the air. No, it was cut down by a blazing sword. "You're...!? It's you!" Fenrir unleashed his beast-like rage again, but not at Altmile. "Why... why are you here?!" He who swung the sword was not Altmile, but a good-looking silver-haired young man who stood between Fenrir and Altmile. "Fides!!!" "You say... Fides?" Altmile could not hide his dismay. Fides. That is the name of the divine sword well-known in the Sanctuary. That is the name claimed by the sword's users in different generations. That is the name of greatness, that all who dream to become a knight know that name. "You are still committing atrocities like this, aren't you?" A deep low voice shook the air. One could barely imagine that such a voice came from the young man whose appearance was comparable to beautiful ladies. The young man opened his eyes, with extreme sharpness. "And that's because I was defeated by you that day... wasn't it?" Fides was wrapped in a calm yet dense fighting aura. Contrastly, Fenrir released a ferocious murderous aura. "Good... I'll kill you, no matter how many times I need! This time, I'll completely destroy you and that wretched sword from this world, once and for all!" More mana was released from beneath Fenrir's eye pad. His severed claw regenerated immediately. That was not the only thing happening. His hair stood up, and his muscles doubled in size. That form no longer resembled a beast, but ugly like an evil demon. "O my master. A thousand thanks for granting me a miracle, another chance to encounter and subjugate this lunatic beast." ---- The blade of Fides was thin like a layer of ice, but the young man managed to use the blade to parry the heavy attacks of Fenrir's sharp claws. The knight who inherited the blazing light, the deity who abandoned the Realm of Deities. They seemed to be evenly matched, but, "Guwargh...!" Suddenly, blood spilled out from Fenrir's body. The young man did not simply parry Fenrir's attacks, but he had attacked numberless times at a speed beyond bare eyes, leaving many wounds on Fenrir's body. "Why... why?! I have become stronger than that time, without a doubt! Why?!?!" Fenrir delivered a heavy blow such that a direct hit could annihilate the young man. But the young man succeeded in keeping the damage to a scratch, and thrusted his sword deeply into Fenrir's shoulder. "Gaargh!! Ah, arrrrgh!" The miss of Fenrir was fatal. But the young man did not deliver the coup de grâce, and jumped back. "W, what trickery is this?" The young man ignored Fenrir's roar, and turned to another side. "It's your turn, knight of present times." Altmile had recovered, and sustained his body with the remaining Tri-scale. The young man passed his sword, Fides the illusive divine sword, to Altmile. "...Is this alright?" "It is fine. My time had ended in the distant past. The one who should defeat the villain, is you." Their chat made Fenrir stare in anger, and he showed a sickly smile. "Haha, hahahahahaha! Fool! You jerk! He is nowhere comparable to me! Fides, continue the fight!" "...It seems that you have not understood." Altmile charged at full speed. To humans the speed was supreme, but it was nothing but slow motion in Fenrir's eyes. "Too slow!" "Now, you," The claw that could tear down everything swung at the knight's head, and shattered Tri-scale--- "Ahh...?" ---And his claw was shattered. In the fierce struggle that just happened before, numberless wounds had been made on that claw. "You are just like a trembling puppy. " "Ha!" Altmile used every bit of his power to thrust the blazing sword Fides into Fenrir's chest. As the owner lost consciousness, the enormous mana beneath Fenrir's eye pad dissipated. And, Fenrir fell down silently. "That day, you suffered heavy injuries in the fight against me." The young man placed his hand on the sword on Fenrir's chest, and his form blurred. "That is the fear of life-staking battles. Without overcoming your own fear, you keep bullying those weaker than you, and are crazily obsessed in battles." The young man closed his eyes. He was disappearing, but his hand stuck to his sword. "O knight. What is your name?" "I am, Altmile." The young man took out the sword, and placed it in Altmile's hands once more. That was the first time he looked into Altmile's eyes. "O Altmile. Fenrir is not dead." As if to respond his words, Fenrir's wounds were regenerating thanks to his extraordinary vital force. "To root out the threat or not, I will leave the decision for you to make." "...Originally, it is a knight's responsibility to wipe out those who threaten the Sanctuary." Altmile made a deep breath, and made his decision. "...Pointing my blade to a defenseless being, and taking his life... That isn't my picture of an ideal knight. My decision is, bring him back to the Sanctuary, and let him receive the Sanctuary's judgement." Fides neither agreed nor disagreed. He showed a faint smile, and disappeared as particles of light. Seeing Fides disappearing, he walked near Fenrir. (Based on the Ruined Site's unique properties and his remaining mana, it is impossible for him to re-arise.) Having estimated Fenrir's remaining mana, Altmile bound his hands and legs with mechanical shackles. Just after he did so, a thundering sound reached his ears from the innermost part of the Ruined Site. Altmile reflexively blocked his ears, and looked at the direction where the sound came from, but he saw nothing strange. (What is that sound? It's just like, the working sound of a massive machine...) The ground shook with the sound, and gave the knight an ominous feel. So he restarted his journey. ---- The sound did not cease, like the voice of a tremendous being, deriding the knight's determination. Category:Lores